


Live For Me

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Stiles reaches his breaking point





	Live For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/43551710980/begitalarcos-one-shot-stiles-reaches-his)

 

He couldn’t do it anymore.  He had been kidnapped _again_. He had been tortured _again_.  Over and over.  It was the same.  He was the weak link of their little pack and it made him a target.

Every time he bounced back.  Every time he got away and pretended like it didn’t matter.  That it was nothing.  That he was okay.  But he wasn’t.  He wasn’t okay.  How could he be?

They beat him, they broke him, they fucking _tortured_ him, and he just couldn’t do it anymore.  This last time had been the worst. His arm was broken, shattered.  His other hand had been sliced opened. There wasn't some part of his body that didn’t hurt.  And that was it.  That was the last straw.

So when he got out of the hospital he waited until his Dad had been forced back to work before sneaking into his room and stealing his personal gun.  He knew where his Dad hid it and it wasn’t that hard to figure out the safes combination.  Slipping it into the back of his pants he took off.  To someplace no one would find him or accidentally stumble onto him.  Not for a while anyways.

He didn’t want anyone to find him.  Not until afterwards.

 

The warehouse was empty, away from anyone who might hear.  The gun was surprisingly heavy and the solid feel of it in his hand made everything so real.

He gripped the handle tightly raising the muzzle to his temple.  Even as the tears slid down his face his hand was steady. He was sure of this.  He had no doubts.  Closing his eyes his finger went to the trigger.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice caused Stiles to jump jerking the gun away from his head.

Stiles whirled around.  “Derek?”  Why was he here?  How the hell did he find me?  “What are you doing here?”

Derek was sweaty shirtless in sweatpants like he had been jogging.

“Stiles let’s just put the gun down okay?”  Derek held out his hand gesturing for him to lower the weapon.

Stiles shook his head vigorously. “No.  No.  Just… Just leave me alone.  Go away!”

Derek kept his voice calm even though he felt anything but.  “I can’t do that.”  Derek took a careful step forward.  “Stiles you don’t have to do this.”

Stiles laughed bitterly raising the gun back to his head.  “Yes I do.”  The tears where almost blinding.  “I can’t do this Derek.  Demons, packs, and whatever else always trying to kill me.  It’s not worth it.”

“Stiles put the gun down alright?”  He kept stepping forward trying to get close enough.  “You don’t want to do this.”  He couldn’t think not with that gun pointed at Stiles’ head.

“Oh yeah?!”  He pointed the gun at Derek taking a step back.  “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t!”  He was shaking now.  He just wanted this over.  He had nothing to live for.

Derek he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t let this happen.  He couldn’t live in a world without Stiles in it.

“Because I love you dammit!” he confessed.  What did he have left to lose now?  Now that Stiles had a gun to his head.  Now that Stiles wanted to die.  “And I’d rather be alive with you in this shit hole than dead in the ground somewhere.”

He had lost everyone he ever loved.  He couldn’t lose Stiles.

“You don’t mean that.” But his gun wavered lowering ever so slightly.

“I’ve never meant anything more in my entire life.  So if you’re going to kill yourself you better do me first because I can’t live without you.”  Derek began to walk towards him even with the threat of a gun pointed at his head.  “Stiles I love you.  Please if you can’t live for yourself live for me.  _Please live_.”

The gun fell from his hands like it had become suddenly so heavy. And then Stiles collapsed.  Derek rushed forward catching him cradling him in his arms.

“Derek.  Derek.  _Derek_ ,” Stiles sobbed.

Derek let out a breath of relief his arms locking around him.  Closing his eyes he listened to the sound of his beating heart, breathing in his scent as he rocked Stiles letting he cried.  He would give Stiles whatever he needed.  He would do whatever it took to make Stiles live.


End file.
